warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Undermined
Episode Two, Season Three, of Spy Torture. Enjoy <3 This episode is dedicated to Duskwind, even in the short time she had been on the wikia, she had been interested in this series, and I thank her for that <3 Undermined It was certainly depressing to be stuck in prison for a week. Shard tried to cheer her Rebellion-mates up, but the constant questioning and torture from Snarl didn’t tend to mix with “happiness”. At least Eagle that Hunts at Night was alright. Shard had been worried that the brown tom would be hurt, of even worse, dead. “Can you ask Leaf and Spirit if they’ll join the Rebellion?” Shard whispered to Brightsong, who then turned to pass on the message down the cells. Thin stone strips barred the way, but allowed a cat to see its neighbor. This made is easier to pass down messages. When the reply came back, Shard was thrilled to hear that Leaf and Spirit agreed to join the Rebellion. Apparently they were no longer needed in the Spy Army, not even Leaf that Changes Color. “Alright, we need to start making plans too,” Shard sighed, “First, we need a way to get out, we can’t allow Snarl to execute any of us.” “Agreed.” The messages were passed back and forth, and even the guards had grown used to the constant chit chat that was created by the prisoners. “Okay, I just wish they’ll send us three mice and 2 squirrels.” Brightsong huffed out, swishing her tail. Leaf suggests that we do three attempts each with two cats, but we have to keep low. Shard nodded quickly, “I agree.” Moments later, Wolf whispered, “Perhaps two mice running around would be better?” He reasoned. Perhaps if we send two cats to talk to the Rebellion, that would be better? Shard translated in her mind, “Maybe... I prefer just one, it’s easier to focus on.” She forced out a purr, trying to talk as if they were just talking about hunting. Wolf tried to crack a smile, but it was hard. Spark and Eclipse were engaged in a deeper conversation, and Wolf relayed what they were trying to say. “We should use the outside cats, you know the ones that border our area? We should use them to help us catch these squirrels.” We should use the outside cats, Clan cats, to help us defeat the Tribe cats. Shard narrowed her eyes, “But we’ve already used them, they won’t be any help this time.” She pointed out. Spark seemed to consider this. “Eclipse and I are good at cornering prey, we’ve been doing so since we were mere apprentices, our camps are close to each other.” “Silent Tears and Falling Flames.” Eclipse agreed, “The best squirrels you could find there.” “Birds or squirrels?” Shard asked. “Squirrels,” Spark sighed, “Sadly, only squirrels.” “They weren’t hard squirrels to catch though,” Eclipse argued, “Easily caught if you ask me.” Easily persuaded cats. Shard nodded once. “I’d say you’d need cover to catch them, but still easy prey by far.” The white tabby she-cat stretched, “I reckon you ought to try them.” You’ll need a cover to persuade the cats, but it’s worth a try because...we’ll need them? ''Shard sighed, “Alright, I guess I ought to try them one day.” The guards had given up listening to them talk about prey, so they moved outside, where it was warmer. It was rather cold in the underground prisons, and leaf-bare was settling in soon. But they still had to be careful in case one of the guards was listening in on their “plans” to catch...squirrels. “Well, I grew up around here, and we had the ''worst squirrels you could try catching. Teasing and a bit too smart for prey standards,” Shard sighed, “But lots of birds, easier to get then squirrels.” “You guys didn’t climb much did you?” Roanfur chimed in, our voices echoing across the underground prisons, but not enough to reach the guards above. You guys didn’t try much to persuade others to become rebels huh? “Nobody to teach us how to climb,” Eagle that Hunts at Night agreed, “Rushing Fire’s a boring place you could say. Only caught birds on the ground anyways.” “I wish we had birds in our area,” Pathway to Frozen Star laughed, “The Marshes don’t contain any birds, only squirrels and mice.” “No birds?” Eclipse gasped, feigning surprise, “Well, must have been a well fed camp.” “Surely it should have been, but no, it was hard to feed the whole camp.” Star laughed, “But they had easy squirrels for sure.” No rebels in the Marshes, only conflicted Spy Army warriors. Shard furrowed her brow, “That’s a problem.” “Indeed.” “Talking about prey now aren’t we?” A silky and rich voice purred from the entrance, “What would we do without you cats?” He slid open the doors of Brightsong and Roanfur, also barred with stone slabs built in a small trench that allowed them to move. It was like a frame of stone strips, but attached together and able to slide on the floor. “Come,” he flicked his tail and the guards grabbed a hold of the two Clan cats and dragged them outside. “I don’t even want to know what he’s going to do.” Dark whispered. “Let’s find out.” Shard leaned forward, straining to hear what was going outside. But it was unnecessary, Snarl had raised his voice so all the prisoners may here. “We have traitors in our prisons that must be dealt with. What should we do with them?” Snarl boomed. “Kill them! Make them suffer!” The answer echoed through out the camp. “With whom shall we start with?” Snarl purred, obviously thrilled with the concept of slaughtering the Rebellion prisoners. “The ring-leader!” “No, she should be killed last! Make the rest suffer first.” Suggestions were thrown out, and Shard shivered, “I’d rather die than watch you all suffer,” she whispered, glancing at the other Rebellion cats around her, “We need to get out fast.” Everyone else nodded, and Shard returned her attention to what was happening out in the camp. “Alright, we’ll start with these two Clan cats and start with easy torture.” Cheers erupted from the camp. “Definitely not nice squirrels,” Dark mumbled. “I don’t even want to know what ‘easy’ means to Snarl,” Spark whispered, her tortoiseshell pelt fluffed up. Screams of pain sounded from above them, and Shard flinched. “At least they don’t have us watching them...yet.” Keening wails and hisses went on and on, and Shard pressed her paws over her ears, cringing. Wolf looked stricken, his blue eyes wide with horror. Echo and Rowanfeather looked terrified of this new concept, and Tigerkit was letting out mournful wails of terror. The poor kit. “Take them back in, we’ll continue tomorrow.” Snarl’s menacing voice interrupted the screams of pain. Soon, Brightsong and Roanfur were dragged into their respective cells, and the guards went back out. Brightsong looked a bit ragged, her pelt ruffled and wounds crisscrossing her pelt. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, and she was struggling for her breath, another small whimper escaping her mouth. Roanfur looked terrible. Snarl must have had a grudge against the red she-cat and her fiery temper, because blood was seeping out of deep gashes that aligned her legs and pelt, and she wasn’t moving. “Roanfur!” Star gasped, leaning towards the red she-cat, trying to get close enough to treat her. “Will she live?” Shard asked quietly. “I hope so.” Star’s eyes darkened. The Rebellion members exchanged horrified looks, and Shard closed her eyes, praying for the StarClan that she hoped existed. Please, just save us all from this... ~ Thunder that Roars Loudly paced at the entrance of the tunnels, anger pulsing through him. They had to recover the Rebellion members, and fast before Snarl did something terrible to them. Rush and Ananta had taken charge, though Rush was constantly tired, and Mist Leaf told her that it was unhealthy for her to stress over such things. Tornclaw and Rainflight took Rush of the Howling Wind’s place, and Ananta decided that he needed a break to hang out with his mate instead. Tornclaw and Rainflight wanted to rescue Shard and the others as much as Thunder did, but they insisted on waiting. “They might get killed if we wait!” Thunder argued. “But we must survey the situation, Snarl might just be holding them, and perhaps he’s waiting for us to jump into the trap.” Tornclaw retorted. Rainflight stepped forward, thrusting himself in the way of the two toms, “Let’s do this in a civilized manner,” he mewed softly, “We must face the Spy Army with caution, but we must go soon.” Both toms relaxed slightly, and Rainflight indicated to Tornclaw to spew out ideas, the tom’s newfound specialty. “Okay, we need to have our spies, Sun and Silver, pretend to bring in a new prisoner. That way Snarl will let them in, and we can start the prison break. I’ll be the prisoner, and maybe...” Thunder cut in eagerly, “We can also have scouts around the perimeter of the cat, ready to break them out.” “We don’t know where they’re placed though. They could easily be in the prison camp outside of the camp.” Tornclaw pointed out. Rainflight narrowed his eyes, “That’s where Sun and Silver come in. They’ll be able to see where they drag you off to, and we’ll know where the rest of the Rebellion are.” “Alright, it’s settled then.” ~ Shadowheart sat in the dark corner of her cell, watching the Rebellion cats talk and chatter among themselves. They were talking about prey in a time like this. “Excuse me,” she mewed, her voice soft and tentative, “But I think I know a way out.” Shadowheart inched out from the shadows. The white she-cat whirled around, hackles raised, “Who’s speaking?” Shadowheart stared back, her white-tipped ear twitching, “My name is none of your concerns.” The white she-cat continued to stare at Shadowheart is obvious defiance. She held her head high, and the authority in her voice hadn’t weakened, “My name is Shard of Ice,” the white she-cat mewed instead, “Would you do the honor of telling me yours?” There was a challenge in her tone. “I will not.” But Shadowheart knew the name. Shard of Ice was the Rebellion leader. The one that she wanted to be rescued by so many moons ago when Snarl came and raided her camp, capturing her. Shard’s blue eyes unnerved Shadowheart, but the black she-cat held her ground. “I only want to offer a way out, I heard something over there.” She nodded her head to the shadowy side of the prison, “Some friends of yours perhaps.” A red she-cat snorted, “Talking lies won’t do you any good, did Snarl hire you so you don’t have to suffer his tortures?” She looked barely alive, her sharp green eyes dull and tired. Shard exchanged a quick glance with the cat who spoke and mewed, “Roanfur is right, you could easily be running us into a trap.” “A trap behind bars is no trap at all.” Shadowheart responded. A ginger and white she-cat sighed, “Shard, perhaps it is best that we listen to the she-cat there, it could be our best choice. Maybe our friends are really out there to save us.” The white she-cat closed her eyes, obviously trying to make a decision. Shadowheart studied her. She looked young for a leader, about ten moons of age. She could easily pass as a young apprentice in the Clans, yet all the older cats respected her and trusted her. Shadowheart eyed her carefully. One of the cats closer to Shadowheart grunted, “Shard, let’s just get this she-cat talking, we need all the help we can get.” Shard finally agreed, and Shadowheart stepped forward, so she was more visible. “I heard one of the guards saying that they saw two cats bringing in a prisoner. He had short brown hair, and he had green eyes and a torn ear. The two soldiers bringing him in were the trackers Sun that Shines on Water and Silver Mine that’s Underground.” “What did they do to the prisoner?” Shard looked interested in the news, but her eyes were sharp with terror. “Um, I don’t know what they did.” Shadowheart admitted, “I couldn’t hear any else, but it’s been some time and he hasn’t been brought down here...” Shard still looked stricken, and Shadowheart asked, “Why? Do you know him?” The white she-cat nodded, looking quite distressed, “It’s... Tornclaw.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Spy Torture